The Unfortunate Night
by ThePessimisticRainbow
Summary: After hours of staying bored in her dorm, Otoya follows the "wise words" of Shiena, and enjoys the nightlife...or at least enjoys it for a little bit.


**A/N- Helllllllllo AnR fandom! I just got into the series about a month ago, and I've been dying to write for it since. So yeah, here's a one-shot I came up with. Just a warning, this is violent, and may be uncomfortable to read for certain people. Most of the Otoya's scenes in Canon don't affect this story, since this takes place before her attempt to murder Haru and...well, you'll just have to read to find out the rest. Haha, yeah.**

"Snip, snip," Otoya giddily chuckled as she waved one of her many pairs of scissors around in the air. She pretended that she was cutting into the skin of a target. Haru Ichinose, to be specific. The thought of her sinking a pair of scissors into Haru's body made her grin evilly. Oh, how she wanted to kill her already, but tonight was not the night. However, she didn't hold back the urges to imagine the "glorious" outcome of her pursuit.

She spun the pair around her finger, attempting to test out some new techniques for when she would go in for the kill. Unfortunately, the pair slid off her finger, and flew across the room, flying right over her roommate, Shiena's, head in the process.

The brunette haired girl ducked quickly, barely missing the sharp edges of the scissors. If she didn't do that...well, let's just say there would be one less assassin in Class Black.

"Takechi-san!" Shiena shouted, "Can't you be a little more careful while playing with your scissors?"

Otoya just stared at her. She seemed completely unfazed by the fact that she almost killed her roommate. She even looked a bit happy with herself. "Oops!" she said playfully.

"You're so reckless sometimes, it's just...ugh."

"Sorry, it's just that I'm so bored. It's completely tedious to just sit here all day, not being able to have any fun. It doesn't help that all you do is sit there and read your book."

"You don't _have_ to stay here all day, you know? There are many things to do around and off campus, especially since it's a Saturday night, so partially blaming me for your boredom is idiotic."

"Hmph," Otoya huffed, "I guess I will go out and have some fun of my own, if you want me to." She stood up from the bed, stretching her arms over her head. "Just don't expect me not to get into any trouble, Shiena-chan."

Shiena grinned at this slightly. "I would never expect any law-abiding behavior from you, Takechi-san."

"See ya!" Otoya ended. She stormed out of the room, her bag of scissors hanging from her waist line. It surprised Otoya that the idea of going out never occurred to her. She was so focused on the pleasurable thoughts of killing Haru, that outside activities had become irrelevant and unnecessary. Plus, staying in her room could be fun at times. Shiena was so fun to tease. Her forgetfulness and occasional strictness made her an easy target for Otoya, so that was an enjoyable past time on its own.

She walked down the long dormitory corridor, passing a few faces along the way. Tokaku was walking with Haru, as she did for the past few days. Otoya gave a friendly smile to the latter, in which the red-head replied with a happy wave. Tokaku, on the other hand, pulled Haru closer to her. She didn't make any eye-contact with Otoya. This was to be expected though.

Otoya headed out of the dorms. She let out a sigh as the brisk air hit her skin. The sun was just barely poking out above the horizon. Night had almost fallen, and night is quite possibly Otoya's favorite time of the day. She kept walking. Her one goal at that point was just getting off campus. That's where the actual fun was.

Many other people happened to be out, though most of them were visitors, and happened to be parents. Otoya disliked parents in a way. She thought the way they restricted children from fulfilling their wants and desires was twisted. How ironic.

She was just about to exit before a familiar figure popped up in front of her. "Hey Takechi-san! What-ca doin?"

It was Nio. She always seemed rather odd to Otoya for some reason, though her energetic and bubbly personality made her an easy person to clique with.

"Oh, I was just heading out. Shiena recommended it to me. I'm all pumped to have some good times!" she grinned.

Nio smiled. "Aw, right as you head out, I head in! Shame. And Shiena "recommended" it to you? Did something happen that I'm not aware of?" she asked.

"Aw, it's nothing, Hashiri-san. She just needed her quiet time. Too bad for her though. She's going to miss out on the night-life experience."

"Well, good to know. You have a good time then! Tell me about what happened tomorrow!"

"Sure," Otoya said. Nio zipped past her, and to the dorms.

The sky was dark at this point. Otoya finally exited the campus, and walked along the side-walk. It was a fairly busy night, especially with all the traffic and such. You couldn't go five seconds without hearing the blazing sound of a horn.

She continued down the street, and turned into some sort of an alley way. Dark, confined spaces were more or less her friend, especially with a few pairs of scissors in stock, but that wasn't the reason she turned in there.

Isuke had shared just a few days ago that she had been to a bar around the area, its entrance located in this alley way. Since Otoya didn't really know what to do around town, she decided that it would be a good idea to take a friend's "recommendation". It was quite suspicious that an entrance would be this closed off, but quite frankly, Otoya didn't care.

She could hear the faint sound of hip-hop music through the left wall. Apparently, the whole place was right through a little rusted door, seeing how there was no other entrance in sight. She twisted the doorknob, but it seemed to be stuck. Not locked, but stuck. She pushed her body against the door itself while turning it. This time, it opened suddenly, causing her to stumble over and fall inside.

"Heyeyey! A new customer, and it's a lady too!" a large, muscular man, supposedly a waiter, said upon seeing Otoya. He approached her, and outstretched a hand. "Need some help up?"

Otoya ignored his hand, and stood up herself. Even though she disregarded the man's courtesy, she still kept her upbeat disposition. "Hi! I'm Otoya Takechi! Wow, this is quite the place, isn't it?"

It really wasn't. The decor was uninteresting and drab, and only about eight customers were actually present, though they didn't bother to pay any mind to their surroundings. There weren't even any windows, just a bunch of messily stacked chipped slabs of brick.

"Haha, yup! It is. And that's quite the _name_ you got there, Otoya Takechi-chan. My name's Akira."

Otoya giggled. "Hmm...and your surname?" she asked.

"Hayashi, though I still prefer Akira. Everyone who works here just seems to go by first names. Nao Takahasi, the man behind the counter, is another example. Every time someone calls him "Takahashi-san" he ends up giving them the cold-shoulder."

Otoya directed her attention to the counter, where the other man was cleaning dirty dishes with a damp rag. He was short, and wore large glasses on his face, making him look bookish. He kind of looked like a gender-bent Shiena, and seeing how Otoya loves to annoy Shiena, it's no question that she would try to push this man's buttons too.

Nao looked up from his work. "Yes?"

"Nothing, Nao-san, just greeting the young lady here. Why don't you whip us up some drinks?"

"You work here too, so you give her the drink, not that you should or anything."

"Eh? Why not? Are you saying ladies aren't entitled to have some alcohol?"

Nao set the glass down, and put his head in his hands. "Isn't it obvious? She's only a teenager. Seriously, you seem to think that every woman that passes by is older than 21, and younger than 30."

"What? Takechi-chan, is this true?"

Otoya let out a chuckle. "Yes, I am only 17, but I didn't come for alcohol. I'm content with soda."

Akira glared at Nao. "See? This girl's grounded and mature! Leave it to you to make unfair assumptions."

"Hmph," Nao started, "I guess she's fine to stay if she acts responsibly. You can give her a seat, but get back to work afte-"

"Great! Table for two please," Akira ended.

"Idiotic, lazy bastard," Nao mumbled.

Akira led Otoya to an empty seat. To the side of the bar, to be exact. "Have a seat, m'lady," he said, pulling the chair out for her.

"Haha, you're pretty chivalrous. I'd expect a man like you to hold a higher-class job, not working as a waiter in a stupid little bar," Otoya told him, taking her seat.

"Eh...I guess," Akira scratched his head, taken aback slightly by her direct insult toward his job, "Bar-tending isn't the most classy job out there, but it pays well."

"I bet it does!" Otoya replied, "And you're all lackluster looking for it too!"

"Wha?" Akira looked down at himself. He realized the fact that he wasn't the most well-groomed guy, but those were some harsh words to him. He looked back up at Otoya. She was smiling brightly.

"Just teasing," she tittered.

"So...," Akira started again, unsure of what to say next, "Hey! Nao-san! Where are our sodas?"

Nao now had his hands full, carrying a bunch of drinks to the other customers. "I'm busy serving others," he told Akira.

"Well, hurry it up then!" Akira turned to Otoya. "This guy, you know, he has no respect for me. I want to be friendly with the customers, and he gives off a lame excuse to not serve us." His voice was intentionally loud enough for Nao to hear from across the room.

"Haha. Yeah, he should give them to us already!"

"Heh, now that's an attitude I can like."

The two spent the next forty-five minutes chatting away. Specifically, Otoya blatantly insulted Akira many times. Jokingly, of course, but as the sharp comments kept rolling off her tongue, the more vulnerable he became. Still, though, he didn't snap. Once he likes someone (And he very much liked Otoya from the minute she fell into the bar), he won't give up on them. Otoya herself actually grew even more fond of the guy as the moments passed, in the sense that he would make a good victim. Killing a fragile, innocent person is entertaining, but seeing someone gruff and muscular would be even more pleasurable.

Otoya looked at the wall clock. It was around 7:30 a this point. "Wow. Look at the time! I should be going now. It's around my curfew," she lied. Otoya would never abide to a curfew, though I suppose you already guessed that.

"B-But we haven't even gotten our sodas yet!" Akira sputtered. This was true. Nao never served them their sodas.

"It's fine! I'll come back another time if you want!" she said as she got up to leave. She left five yen (Or five cents in American currency) on the counter for them letting her basically loiter around the place for about fifty minutes, and headed out the door.

"Takechi-chan! Wait!" Akira called out for her, stumbling out of his chair and to the door.

"Are you really that desperate?" Nao asked.

"No, I'm not! I just...uh...need closure. That's all!" he snapped before bolting out of the door. He would've said something about the sodas, but his mind was so focused on Otoya, that it slipped past him.

"Takechi-chan! Takechi-chan!" he shouted, "Wait up, will ya?!"

Otoya was still in sight. Actually, she was still in the alley way. She walked extremely slowly, so that he could quickly catch up to her.

She stopped, and turned around. "Yeah?"

"Listen, I was just wondering...are you gonna come back here?"

"Didn't I already answer that?" she giggled.

"Yeah, you did, but I just want to make sure you're not lying or anything. It's nice to have a pretty, young girl come in, even if she can't drink any alcohol."

"Well, I'm flattered. A man who could be twice your age usually doesn't call you pretty like that unless he's your own father!"

"I mean...er...um...," he started, trying to form a sentence. In the heat of the moment, he grabbed Otoya by the hand, and pulled her into a hug. "I realize there's an age difference, love at first sight is bullshit, and you've been a little teasing girl all evening, but dammit, my feelings are spontaneous and quick! I l-"

"Sorry, I don't swing that way," she smiled. Akira's eyes widened at this, but he could not say anything. He started coughing softly, trying to find his senses again, but they faded away as his skin became extremely pale. She released him, letting him to fall to the pavement. A pair of scissors, belonging to you-know-who was stuck in his abdomen. She bent over, and pulled them out, causing blood to flow out of him. She smiled wickedly, letting out a sensual moan.

"Oh dear, this pleasure is _killing_ me," she mumbled under her breath, "I must be off now, Akira. Before anyone sees me," she ended.

* * *

><p>Nao huffed as he wiped a damp rag along one of the tables inside the bar. "How long does it take to say goodbye to some chick?" he muttered under his breath.<p>

It had been about ten minutes after Akira exited the bar to catch up to Otoya. Nao was getting slightly impatient, since Akira still had his fair share of work to do around the place. He knew the guy was one to chat, but if he was under the impression that a girl had a curfew, he wouldn't keep her waiting that long. Maybe he had went home himself? Gah, what a moron.

A few more minutes past, and Nao's brows started to furrow. He threw the rag carelessly on the table and stomped out of the bar, ignoring the stares of the three or four remaining customers.

"Okay Akira, get back in he-" he stopped suddenly. There he saw it. Akira's dead body, a pool of blood around him.

"I-It can't be...," he quivered, stepping away from the body. In an instant, he turned around, and stepped back into the bar, slamming the door as hard as he could behind him.

His frantic movements managed to attract even _more_ attention from the customers. A disheveled looking man with a thick beard and a beanie even raised an eyebrow, and he didn't look like the most "aware" guy in town.

"Hehe, there's n-nothing g-going on here!" Nao stuttered as he walked into the bar's restroom for a chance to recover his wits. After all, sweat happened to be pouring down his bright red face. The customers still gave quizzical looks at Nao, but didn't bother to check out the unholy sight outside because they happened to be very comfortable in their seats. Booths are the best, aren't they?

One he was safely locked in the restroom, he took in a deep, stress-filled breath, and sank to the floor, rubbing his face to check if he was really in the real world right now, and not just a dream.

After the feeling of shock passed over him, a revelation occurred in his mind. Why should he be freaking out over the fact that someone he knew was brutally murdered, when someone obviously needed to be caught? That girl, Otoya Takechi, needed to be caught. There was no doubt about that.

"_She...that young girl...killed somebody_," he thought as he drew his cellphone out of his pocket. He had to call 911. He couldn't stop a criminal on his own. After dialing the number, his breaths became heavy again, especially since the time he spent waiting for someone to pick up felt like forever (Despite it only being for a few seconds).

"Hello? You called 911? Please report your problem," a voice from the other end of the line said.

"Uh, yeah. A man...he was killed...right outside a bar I work at."

"Which bar, sir?"

"Akira Hayashi's bar. The name and address are only stated in the pages."

Yes, Akira owned this place, and named it after himself. Yet another thing Nao had a problem with. He thought self-titled things showed signs of a big ego, though it wasn't too big of a deal considering Akira was too indolent to even put a sign up for the place.

"And do you know the name of the person being killed?"

"AKIRA HAYASHI!" Nao screamed into his phone.

"Alright, we have people looking up the address right now. Stay where you are, and tell everyone else who may be with you to stay there too. Assistance is on their way. Do you have some information on the killer?"

"Um yes...purple hair in a ponytail, is wearing some sort of uniform, belt around her waist. Goes by the name of Otoya Takechi?"

"Wait, _Otoya Takechi? _Sir, you may have found someone for us. Help is leaving right now. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm good," Nao ended. Before the person on the other end could say anything else, he hung up. He walked out of the bathroom, and faced the customers, still in their seats.

"Don't leave until further notice," Nao ordered. They nodded their heads.

"Say," a short, red haired woman started, "Why can't we leave?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you that," Nao responded.

"Hmph," she pouted, taking a sip of coffee.

* * *

><p>Otoya decided to take a longer route back to the dorms just to kill time. She jaunted along giddly, humming completely improvised tunes to herself. Killing Akira made herself feel alive and free. The sexual pleasure she got wore off quicker than she wanted it to, but she blamed this on the fact that she couldn't glorify his dead body for a long enough time.<p>

Otoya considered herself pretty luck on how she avoided the police for this long, but she wasn't surprised. As I said before, dark, confined spaces were more or less or best friend. Add a dimwitted target into the mix, and you got a horrifyingly amazing crime.

Speaking of her "dimwitted target", if Akira wasn't there, she probably wouldn't have killed anybody. He just was so..._desperate _to Otoya, that she just had to murder him. The way that he insisted on "befriending" Otoya, even after all of her insults, didn't make it any more challenging.

The assassin crossed yet another street. She was only about three blocks from campus, so she would probably have been back about twenty minutes later. Sadly for her, that wasn't the case. Far from it.

The sound of sirens blared from the distance, and as the seconds passed by, they only grew louder. Otoya turned around, and saw the headlights of a cop car speeding down the street. She figured the car was going to pass her, but as it started to swerve toward the sidewalk, she realized it was coming for her. _  
><em>

"_Shit! I should've hid the body!_" she thought in panic, "_That other guy must have called the cops!" __  
><em>

She quickly turned a corner at the nearest intersection, running as fast as her legs could carry her. She started fiddling with some of the door knobs of some of the buildings on the side of the road, in hope to get in, but all of them seemed to be locked.

"Dammit," she cursed under her breath, as she forced herself to keep running. The cop car wasn't that far behind her, only slowed down by street traffic. Eventually, another cop car could be seen, but this car was facing toward her.

Otoya stopped in her tracks, and a young officer stepped out, a gun in his hand. "Sorry, Otoya Takechi, but your under arrest."

Otoya's face turned pale, but that was the only sign of fear she would wear on her sleeve. "You and your friend behind me may have got me cornered, but were you prepared for the worst?" she asked. She whipped out a pair of scissors and threw them at the cop.

The cop flinched to the left, leaving the scissors to fall to the road. His body was uninjured. "Heh, silly. You really think you could kill me and-"

He noticed something. Otoya wasn't there. He looked behind him, only to see her hurdling over traffic.

"Demon," he spat through his teeth as he gestured to the first cop car to loop around. He then sat back in his car, and started it again. You could hear the screeching of the tires from a mile away.

Otoya was still on the run, pushing her way through many innocent bystanders in the process. She could tell the cops weren't too far behind her, so she kept herself ready for anything. The luck in her getting away from that one cop in a mere second was astounding. You could say other people's "foolishness" had really benefited her that day.

She came to a four-way intersection, a gushing fountain in the middle of it. She didn't know which way to go. For all she knew, there was a cop car coming every which way.

And that was true. The police rolled up, one for each path she could've taken. The crowd of people stretched out to the sidelines, afraid of what was happening.

Now, Otoya was _really_ cornered. There was no road she could've taken. The officers were out of their cop cars; about twelve people in total blocked her way.

She stared at her surroundings, looking for a way out frantically, but cuffs were latched around her wrists before she could do anything else. She whipped around, The same cop that threatened her before was standing before her.

"Sorry, Takechi, you've killed one too many times. It's time we put an end to your killings." He grabbed her hands tightly, and led her to the police car.

Otoya squirmed, trying to wiggle her way out of this situation physically, but it was no use. The cop car was speeding off sooner than you can say "Haru Ichinose".

All that running was useless at that point. She was going to get arrested no matter what. It didn't help that she couldn't reach her bag o' scissors, but this wasn't the last people have seen of Otoya Takechi. She would get out, and continue to serially kill till the end of times. Discouragement was not an option.

* * *

><p>"Class, I have some very sad news to tell you," Ataru "Sensei" Mizorogi started, "No. 8 of Calls Black, Otoya Takechi, has been transferred out due to some legal circumstances," he said, pointing to the vase of flowers that now occupied Otoya's desk.<p>

Many surprised faces filled the class, some more subtle than others.

"Aw, she was going to tell me how her night went," Nio pouted, "I guess there's no use getting upset over it, though."

"What? She's been transferred?" Shiena gasped, "Ugh, I should've never let her go out!"

"I wouldn't be so upset," Suzu told her, "This won't be the last of her. I can tell."

"Guys, guys. I know this is upsetting, but we must not let it take over the class. Now, let us begin class."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Okay, that hopefully turned out well. I guess you could say it was sort of an "alternate ending" to what happened to Takechi. Yeah, that sounds about right. **

**I wasn't exactly planning on having OCs at first, though I thought they fit the story well. I won't use them for any future works, however. Speaking of future works, as much as I've considered making this a multi-chap, I've decided to keep it as a one-shot. I can barely handle two fics at once, so having two ongoing ones on here, like five in the planning stage, and one on Fictionpress isn't very time-permitting.**

**I decided to give Otoya a track record because, you know, _serial killer_. At least the police has to know who she is. Sensei, not so much, because he has to be the most oblivious person on the show. **

**Sorry, no OtoShie. Don't worry, I still ship them. **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
